Enemies of EDF
FrigatesEdit Frigates sectionEdit Seeker VesselEdit Seeker Vessel sectionEdit A scout frigate that is used to explore new areas and find a world to add to the Unity. Seeker Vessels can also perform kamikaze attacks on enemy ships and structures. Missionary VesselEdit Missionary Vessel sectionEdit A colony ship that is used to spread the Unity's will to other worlds. It is slow and weak, so it should be protected by other ships to keep it from being destroyed by local militia. Disciple VesselEdit Disciple Vessel sectionEditThe Tollan have starships capable of interstellar travel, but when the Goa'uld invaded, the Tollan stated that their (then) ineffectual Ion Cannons are the only Tollan technology that could take out a Mothership, so it stands to reason that Tollan starships are either unarmed or have inferior weapons. Also, evacuating starships after Tollana's destruction by the Goa'uld were easily destroyed by a Ha'tak, suggesting these ship's defensive capabilities are also inferior. 2 When stranded on Earth, Narim commented that the distance between Earth and Tollana was too far to hope for a ship in his lifetime. It is therefore likely that Tollan starships are also much slower than Goa'uld motherships, which can cross the galaxy in a matter of mere months. The Advent Light Frigate. Able to be produced en masse due to it's cheap production price, it can provide a great boost to a fleet. Purge VesselEdit Purge Vessel sectionEdit A siege frigate, the Purge Vessel is equipped with powerful warheads to cleanse a planet of those who oppose the Partner Eve Online Guide If you want to make over 10 million ISK per hour, increase your winning odds in PvP encounters, and come up with the best ship fitting strategy, then this set of EVE guides. should not be missed out on. The comprehensive coverage of EVE Online makes the guides essential for staying one step ahead of other players. Sponsor Eve Billionaire The richest Eve Online player finally breaks his silence and reveals all his strategies to make billions of ISK effortlessly in this guide. Read how to duplicate his methods today. Stop flying around broke not knowing what to do and start using PROVEN strategies to get rich in Eve Online! Category:Ship Types These are the classes of ships that exist in EVE from the smallest to the largest, organized according to name. Subcategories This category has the following 32 subcategories, out of 32 total. A Assault Ships B Battlecruisers Battleships Black Ops C Capital Industrial Ships Carriers Command Ships Covert Ops Ships Cruisers D Destroyers D cont. Dreadnoughts E Electronic Attack Ships Exhumers F Freighters Frigates H Heavy Assault Ships Heavy Interdictors I Industrial Command Ships Industrial Ships Interceptors Interdictors J Jump Freighters L Logistics Ships M Marauders Mining Barges Motherships P Pirate Faction Ships R Recon Ships S Strategic Cruisers T Titans Transport Ships U Unique Ships Pages in category "Ship Types" The following 37 pages are in this category, out of 37 total. Ships A Assault Ships B Battlecruisers Battleships Black Ops C Capital Industrial Ships Capital ship Carriers Command Ships Covert Ops Cruisers D Destroyers D cont. Dreadnoughts E Electronic Attack Ships Elite ships Exhumers F Faction Ships Freighters Frigates H Heavy Assault Ships Heavy Interdictors I Industrials Interceptors Interdictors J Jump Freighters L Logistics M Marauders Mining Barges R Recon Ships Rookie ships S Shuttles Stealth Bombers Strategic Cruisers Supercarrier T Titans U Unique Ships User:Tipttt Category: Ships EVE Online Ships Guide Wondering what the best set-ups for ship-fitting are? Need a complete compendium of important ship stats to make quick look-up? Looking forward to destroying the most challenging NPC ships? Then this EVE Online Ships Guide is inarguably what you need. Category Discussion View source History Log in / create account Navigation Main Page The Basics EVE Resources EVE Community Portal Current Events Recent Changes Help Random Page Search Toolbox What links here Related changes Special pages Printable version Permanent link Powered by MediaWiki This page was last modified on 27 October 2006, at 21:19. This page has been accessed 6,612 times. Privacy policy About EVEWikiUnity. Iluminator VesselEdit Iluminator Vessel sectionEdit Long-range assault frigates armed with powerful beam cannons. Usually keeps well away from enemies, for the Iluminator is not the sturdiest of ships! Defense VesselEdit Defense Vessel sectionEdit Frigates armed with precise laser flak cannons that can shoot down strike craft(fighters and bombers), and is invaluable when an enemy planet is guarded by carriers or hanger platforms. CruisersEdit Cruisers sectionEdit Aeria Drone HostEdit Aeria Drone Host sectionEdit A robust light carrier that transports "Anima" who control the Advent's Strike Craft. An Aeria, like other light carriers, can only carry one formation of fighters or bombers. Domina SubjugatorEdit Domina Subjugator sectionEdit An offensive-minded cruiser with abilities that boost a fleet's combat prowess when attacking. A good amount of these ships along with Iconus Support Cruisers can be a boon to an Advent starfleet. Iconus GuardianEdit Iconus Guardian sectionEdit In a space battle, unless if attacking in overwhelming numbers, the starfleet taking damage is almost unavoidable. The Iconus Guardian helps prevent ships from being damaged by using abilities that enhance shield mitigation. However, the Iconus has weak hull strength, so they should be well-protected from enemy attack by stronger, offensive-minded ships. Destra CrusaderEdit Destra Crusader sectionEdit The Destra is the Advent's Heavy Attack Cruiser and the most powerful cruiser in the Advent fleet in terms of raw firepower. They have such devastating weapons that they have been considered by the Trader Emergency Coalition as an omen of bad luck. Capitol ShipsEdit Capitol Ships sectionEdit Radiance BattleshipEdit Radiance Battleship sectionEdit The mainstay of the Advent's capitol ships, the Radiance is an offensive-minded ship with devastating abilities, like Detonate Antimatter. They are considered the manifestation of the Unity's vengeance. Halcyon CarrierEdit Halcyon Carrier sectionEdit As the name would suggest, the Halcyon is built to carry hordes of strike craft. Their abilities are mostly centered on general ship support and boosting the performance of their strike craft formations. Progenerator MothershipEdit Progenerator Mothership sectionEdit The Progenerator is in many ways a colony ship, for its primary function is to spread the Unity's influence to other worlds. The Mothership's Colonize ability is more effective than the one used by the Missionary Vessels, for it is able to temporalily reduce production costs on a world that has been recently colonized. Revelation BattlecruiserEdit Revelation Battlecruiser sectionEdit Most effective once an Advent fleet has gained a solid foothold, the Rapture is crewed with powerful psychics who grant the ship abilities that can devastate an enemy fleet's morale and performance. By itself, it is not very effective, but in a well-developed fleet, it is a deadly force to be reckoned with. Rapture BattlecruiserEdit Rapture Battlecruiser sectionEdithttp://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Tau%27ri_fleet When an Advent starfleet has gained significant advantages on the battlefield, and the enemies of the Unity still keep coming in at full force, these ships appear to break the stalemate. The Rapture carries the most gifted Advent psintegrat who wield immense psionic powers. The abilities used by the Rapture can prove useful in taking on enemies that are pretty sure they have the edge. http://www.eve-wiki.net/index.php?title=Main_Page.Battlecruisers British Imperium has are large and menacing.They carry very destructive and powerful weaponry loaded in these ships in "Alien".Thick armor and force fields barriers.Argo will wave motion gun 1 of these battlecruisers and Yamato but 1 will escape towards earth.Meanwhile after such battle to make ground planet Atlantis.Argo and Yamato prepare closing in on Atlantis.Avoid Imperium Army fire from surface of Atlantis.Argo will duck these missiles and procede attack breach Atlantis.Battlecruisers are carrying Army.Plan of Imperium cut scenes high rankings confidence deploying Army on EDF.11th planet get Army to secure planets and Mars.Another and more battlecruiser many times and miles larger than Argo on their way to EDF.